sacrificefandomcom-20200213-history
What You need to know
''Mobile users: You may only see tabs, thanks wikia. (Left Column|Right Column) You can click the tabs to open them.'' To the first time player Please read this quick blurb that may help: Ode to the Clueless Sacrifice is a table-top role playing game. Each of us makes a character, and then plays as that character. To describe what that character is good at (and not good at) we use points systems like the one described below. More "dots" mean your character is good at something, less dots means they aren't as practiced, and no dots means they simply have never tried. A point in any character trait is called a dot, a holdover from the old system. Dots are on your character sheet. Rolls are made with a d12, 9 thru 12 are successes, and 12s are re-rolled. One's cancel out successes. The number of relevant dots determine how many d12's are rolled. Plenty of help is available from other players and myself during the game session. In case you don't have it, here is the character sheet: v4.1.0 PDF Left Column: NAME/PLAYER: McCool guy played by You O'Regular VIRTUE: This is a defining good quality possessed by your character. When combined with your Vice, it will help define your character's personality. The seven to choose from are: Charity, Faith, Hope, Fortitude, Justice, Prudence, and Temperance and are described in detail in the link. VICE: This is a defining negative quality possessed by your character. When combined with your Virtue, it will help define your character's personality. The seven to choose from are: Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath. These are described in detail in the link. ASPECTS: These all begin at 1, and can go to five. You are given 5, 4, and 3 points to spend between the three types of attributes. (Mental - Physical - Social) For instance, a combat-monkey will choose 5 dots to add to physical traits. No single trait however should be 4 or above without GM approval. APTITUDES: These all start at Zero, with a penalty prescribed for attempts made untrained. You are given 20 points to spend in whatever fashion you choose. For instance, the nerdy type will spend most dots in 'mental' skills. No single trait however should be 4 or above without GM approval. Using an untrained aptitude has a penalty of -1, if I remember. Right Column: CONCEPT: Flavor text that helps focus you and the GM on who your character is. "Lovable Rogue", "Stoic Soldier-for-hire", or "Vance the Betrayer" are good examples. PROFESSION: In what field of study do you work? Are you a Soldier, Pilot, Scientist, etc... ? You get accelerated progress and a few other bonuses if you choose to pursue them. AGE/HAIR/EYES/HEIGHT: Flavor text for the purpose of role playing. No rules currently attached. RACIAL: You’re all humans. Deal with it. For “Racial” choose your ethnicity. Yes, it’ll come up. INIQUITY: Base value is 4. It reflects your accumulated corruption (or lack thereof). When you do something bad (like letting a populace be enslaved to save yourself), make a roll. WILLPOWER: This equals your Resolve + Composure. This is very important and has many uses, for instance, you can spend a willpower and gain 3 extra dice to your dice pool. These will be spent and regained numerous times during a session, so have plenty to start with. Can only be increased by increasing the base attributes Willpower is derived from. VITALITY: Is equal to Size + Stamina. Basically it’s your capacity to take a beating. The two damage types (Bashing and Lethal) can bring you to a knockout or worse, death. Dying is permanent, so Good luck. SIZE: Base is 5 (Adult Human). GM approval is required for anything else. SPEED: Describes how many yards you may travel in a single turn. Strength + Dexterity + Size Factor (5 for Human Adult). Specific actions may have other modifiers. INITIATIVE: Is Dexterity + Composure. Who jumps to their feet firing versus who is standing there with their mouths agape during an encounter. You can always stall for time and take a lower Init. If you so choose. DEFENSE: Is equal to your Dexterity or Wits, whichever is lower. Can be increased with various armor, but may be negated or lowered for other rolls, so choose wisely. ARMOR: Let’s go ahead and start you at nothing… SPECIALTIES: These are derived from your skills, and describe a particular focus you have. For instance, a marksman may have the Ranged skill, but he is a much better shot with a Rifle than a Shotgun. You must possess 3 dots in the related skill to specialize. For example, being specialized in firing a shotgun makes no sense if you can’t use firearms fairly well already; or learning new languages if you can’t figure out pronouns and proper tenses. You get one specialty spend at character creation and can purchase more. QUIRKS: These are what you spend your free exp points on, and add flair to your character. Once you choose them and begin playing, you can NOT change them without GM approval. This is scarce, but may happen on occasion. UNSPENT & TOTAL EARNED EXP: You start at zero, see below for how to spend them. Not listed: INVENTORY: Let’s go ahead and start you at nothing… POWERSETS: Some extra rules for some extra powers. Not mandatory, but worth checking out. These go under the QUIRKS boxes. Finishing Touches: FREEBIE POINTS: You have 15 starter exp points to spend, using the amounts listed below. This allows you to round out your character with Quirks, or additional points in other areas. Negative quirks add to this, up to 15. So like, taking Busted AF (-13) and you could then spend 28 points on whatever: QUIRKS, Specialties, your 7th dot aspect, whatever. XP Costs Aspects: Current x5 | New: 5 Aptitude: Current x3 | New: 3 Iniquity: Current x3 New Specialty: 4 (Must have 3 in related skill) Add/Remove Quirk: Cost x2 '''Powersets: '''Current x2 | New: 2 .. And Finally: It is recommended that you keep track of the following things other than your character sheet: Current inventory What is currently equipped Your kill count of each species (comes in handy), and you might want a column for special kills Your money Your health levels XP, because although there’s a spot for it on the sheet, it gets smudgy and clutters things Willpower points Category:Core Ruleset